ROSA PARTEL
by sofy cuneo
Summary: Un song fic,es la historia relatada por un personaje, metido en la relacion. No todo es lo que parece. Denle una oportunidad.


**ROSA PASTEL**

* * *

Un pequeño regalo de navidad (que ya paso) y de año nuevo, pásensela bien y en compañía de quien ustedes quieran. Nos vemos en el 2007 con mi fic largo (la verdad detrás de la mascara) que es un HD.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío yo solo lo distorsiono, pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

_

* * *

_

Si yo quería ser

_esa mujer_

_la madre de tus hijos_

_y juntos caminar _

_hacia el altar _

_directo hacia la muerte_

En estos momentos me encuentro escuchando esta canción muggle, (si una de las manías que tenia), que miserable no??. Después de tanto tiempo solo escucho uno de los estilos de música que a el le gustaban, y creo que esta ni siquiera la escucho.

Te preguntaras que, que paso verdad??, Cómo es que la mas vivaracha de Gryffindor esta en este estado? Que después de que obtuvo lo que quería no puede estar bien, alegre, completa. Y es que en verdad no lo estoy, quería una vida junto a él, una vida llena de niños, de estar juntos, de que me complementara, para eso es que me esforcé tanto durante mi quinto año en Hogwarts, si por que aun que el no lo supiera, estaba ahí para apoyarlo y darle lo mejor de mi, los ánimos incondicionales y mi ciega fidelidad hacia el.

_Y al final _

_Ni hablar_

_los dos nos destruimos_

_y al final que tal _

_tu y yo ya no existimos_

Pero con el paso del tiempo nuestra relación se desmorono. Como todo en esta vida se esfuma, pero yo en mi loco afán de retenerte no lo quería ver, mi volví ciega de todo y para todos, por que recuerdo como mi hermano me repetía constantemente que no me alejara de la realidad, que me estaba absorbiendo yo misma. Y tu te apagabas lentamente.

_No, no quiero ser esa mujer _

_ella se fue a un abismo _

_y tu no eres aquel _

_que prometió ser mi superhéroe_

_Y que, todo acabo no queda mas seremos dos extraños _

_Yo te olvidare me olvidaras_

_Hasta nunca más._

Después de un tiempo todo era monotonía en nosotros, tu ni siquiera me tocabas, todo te era indiferente, y lo peor contigo me llevabas, por que sé que en algún lado tú eras feliz. Como ya no lo eras conmigo. Éramos extraños viéndonos continuamente, que lo que buscaban era romper las cadenas de la costumbre. Unas gruesas cadenas que nos encadenaban desde hace mucho tiempo.

_Y donde quedo ese botón que lleva la felicidad_

_Luna de miel _

_Rosa pastel_

_Cliché sin tonterías_

_Y al final ni hablar los dos nos destruimos_

_Y al final que tal que tal tu y yo ya no existimos_

Me pregunto donde quedo el sentimiento que tenias por mi, el que yo tenia por ti??Aun recuerdo que desde que te conocí me imaginaba yo con un vestido nupcial, pero mi imaginación voló desde mi cuarto curso y me imaginaba los dos en nuestra luna de miel, llena de todo tipo de tonterías.

Pero henos aquí, enfrente de todos con nuestra sonrisa hipócrita, diciendo que todo esta bien, pero todo mundo sabe que no. Y lo más cruel es que nadie hace nada para remediarlo, ni siquiera nosotros.

_No, no quiero ser esa mujer _

_ella se fue a un abismo _

_y tu no eres aquel _

_que prometió ser mi superhéroe_

_Y que, todo acabo no queda mas seremos dos extraños _

_Yo te olvidare me olvidaras_

_Hasta nunca más._

Hoy lo he decidido, y creo que tu también (no por nada ambos somos Gry), terminaremos esto, pero por diferentes razones, la tuya es que ya no quieres hacer sufrir a Draco, creías que no lo sabia??. Me creíste una gran ilusa entonces, me dolió al principio por que sé que con el no podré competir. El te ayudo tanto para derrotar a Voldemort y fue un apoyo mayor al mío. Al inicio no me quería quitar la venda, pero poco a poco lo entendí, con tus escapadas y tus tontas excusas. Se que lo amas como no me amaras a mi, por eso quieres que todos sepan de su relación, y hacerla lo mas formal posible.

Mi razón es sencilla, y es que no quiero sufrir mas de lo que estoy sufriendo, se que es doloroso, pero así tu eres feliz y yo tendré la oportunidad de serlo con alguien mas, alguien que me ame y algún día quizá yo lo ame igual, pero ya no quiero caer en el mismo error dos veces, por que yo también tengo derecho de ser feliz.

Veo a lo lejos como desapareces para ver a Draco, y al momento de no verte mas mis lagrimas recorren mi cara en busca de una salida a mi dolor, pero se que lo superare, y así sin mas me levanto y limpio los rastros de lagrimas, me enderezo para caminar por un rumbo nuevo, que se me abrirá nuevos horizontes, recordando una de las tantas frases que me decía Luna:

"_El amor tiene varios tintes y varios tipos, el secreto esta en conocerlos todos."_

Si Harry fue mi amor platónico, solo me gustaría conocer al real.

_

* * *

Nota: Bueno esta idea se me vino a la mente por que me gusta la canción, y explico que no todo en las relaciones es perfecto, por que por lo menos alguien sale lastimado. Me gusto la historia y creo que concuerda con la canción, pero es que hoy me eleve (la maestra de doctrinas tiene la culpa). Esta dedicado a una persona a la que no he visto en mucho tiempo y a la que espero de todo corazón que se encuentre bien (MPM). Como ven deje un final libre a Giny, por que yo no escribo de ella (por que amo el HD)._

_Gracias por darle una oportunidad y leerlo. Espero que me dejen algún review, no importa que me digan que salió muy elevado, no les gusto, etc. Solo quiero su opinión para mejorar o retirarme (esto ultimo no creo hacerlo pero en fin.). _

_BYE y besos._


End file.
